The Ring in the Coffin
by TitanicNerd3
Summary: Henry, Jasper, Maggie, and the new girl ,Annie, stumble upon a mystery and trouble... big trouble. Follow them as they unveil the truth about 'The Ring in the Coffin'.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ring in the Coffin **

**Chapter One**

**Annie's POV**

I welcomed the crisp autumn D.C. air. I let it surround me, breathing it all in as if it was mine to own forever. It was great to be back. I wonder if anyone still remembered me. I turned around, grabbed my bag, said goodbye to my mom, and shut the car door. My brother Matt was already inside the huge building as if we were never gone. I watched as teenagers slowly trudge in through the mighty, imitating doors. As I took a long awaited step forward, I heard someone call my name. "Adrianne? Annie?" An all too familiar voice called out. Magdalen. Briskly, I turned around to face my once best friend. Unfortunately, over the year I was gone we just lost touch. She quickly grabbed me in a tight hug. "Oh my goodness, Annie! I haven't seen you in forever!" She babled.

"I know, I'm sorry we lost touch, Maggie." I replied. She was truly my only friend for the ten year I had lived here. I moved to Washington D.C. when I was five and we had been friends every since then. Besides that brief inturlude, where I moved away for a year. I looked behind her and there stood a face I remembered so well. "Jasper! How are you?" I yelled running over to him to give him a hug.

"Good and you?" He asked returning the hug. Jasper and I went way back. I was the reason Maggie and him were friends, well sort of friends. I stepped out of the hug. It was good to see them both again. It was just like old times. I started laughing as I reminisced all the fun we had together. Jasper and Maggie stare at me strangly. I was about to tell them why when a tall, handsome, muscular, blonde boy came over to us.

"Who is that?" I whispered into Maggie's ear.

"Oh, him? That's Henry." She replied.

"Newbie? Introduce, introduce!" I yelped.

"Yeah, okay sure."

"Hey, Jasper!" Henry yelled. _Oh, good so he knows Jasper! _Henry was now in front of us. I suppressed an awkward giggle that always seemed to find me when I liked a boy. I brushed my auburn hair out of my eyes. And studied him with my sea-green eyes.

"Henry, this is my friend Adrianne." Maggie finally said.

"Hi, please call me Annie!" I said, holding out my hand. He grasped it and shook it firmly, smiling. His smile made me melt. "You're new here, I take it."

"Yeah, just moved here."

"From where?"

"No where." He stated firmly. Just before I was going to say, 'What,' Jasper explained.

"Henry traveled around the world with his parents."

"Oh, that sounds exciting!"

"Yeah, Henry tell her about your time in Brazil." Maggie suggested. I mouthed 'thank you' to her. She nodded her head as if saying your welcome. I am so glad to be back!

**Um, well I thought I have a go at some Unnatural History fanfic! So here it is! Don't forget to REVIEW! The more reviews, the faster I'll update! So, REVIEW! I don't own Unnatural History!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ring in the Coffin**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Annie's POV**

School was just like I left it, boring. One thing I liked about my 'little trip', was being home schooled. I just kept eyeing the clock waiting for lunch. The minutes seemed to tick by endlessly. Lunch finally came. I scanned the lunch tables and luckily found a familiar face, Henry. Knowing that Jasper and Maggie would come sit with Henry, I walked over to him.

* * *

**Henry's POV**

Lunch, a time I had come to love about school. Maybe my favorite part of school. It was a fun time to socialize with Jasper and Maggie.

"Hiya, Henry! What's up?" My new-found companion, Annie, asked while sitting down. Jasper told me about this phrase. Why couldn't I remember this one?

"Is it the ceiling?" I asked, knowing she wasn't asking about that.

"Ha-ha, I guess. I really meant what is up with your life!" She replied, laughing. Making her already shiny sea-colored eyes, sparkle more.

"Oh, yeah that's what Jasper told me. Uh, I guess really nothing. What is up with your life?"

"Nothing either. So, I am guessing you don't really know any 21st century talk."

"Nope, but Jasper is teaching me. Maggie told me you left for a year. Why?"

"My mom needed some time to think. We all did." She answered as a distant, dark look fell across her face. Suddenly that sparkle was gone. For some reason I wanted to revive it.

"We? You have siblings?" I asked trying to get her to sparkle.

"Yeah, one younger brother Matthew-James, we call him Matt. And a younger sister, Helen. Matt is a freshman at this school and Helen is in 7th grade." Annie explained. Slowly the darkness disappeared.

"Ah, I've always wanted a sibling."

"You can have mine!"

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

"Jasper, just admit that the Beatles are better so we can go on with our life." I pleaded with him while we were in the lunch line.

"You have no taste in music! Rolling Stones are so much better!" It was another random debate we had with each other. It was almost always about school, but sometimes we argued about other things. Like today, Rolling Stones or the Beatles. I love the Beatles, but Jasper thinks the Rolling Stones are better! What an idiot. The 'argument' went on as we walked to the table. I noticed Annie and Henry already in conversation. Jasper and I sat down, unnoticed by the two. Annie looked up shortly after we sat down.

"Hi-hi! What is up? Please don't say ceiling!" Annie said when she noticed us.

"Nothing, but I found out Jasper is an idiot!" I replied, kicking Jasper from under the table.

"Okay, Annie, you settle this! Rolling Stones or Beatles?" Jasper said. I knew Annie would say the Beatles were better because she was the one who got me to like them.

"Pft, easy, the Beatles!" She exclaimed. I quickly gave her a high-five and stuck my tongue out at Jasper. Yeah, okay so sometimes we were a bit childish, but who isn't?

"Real mature, Magdalen." He used my real name, that _jerk_!

* * *

**Jasper's POV **

I knew I had her when I used the 'Magdalen' card. Her eyes grew huge. I swear I saw fire in them. An insult was on the tip of her tongue. I almost saw it forming on her lips. Before she could say anything, however, Annie stopped her.

"Guys! Come on, we aren't in third grade anymore! How did you not kill each other while I was gone?" She said. I could almost hear her eyes rolling.

"We didn't hang out much." Maggie replied, our eyes still locked in rage.

"Well, now I am back and we can all be best friends again! Oh, but adding Henry here!" She giggled. Of course, Henry ruined our little group that we had. He just had to ruin everything didn't he? _It will be just like old times, but now we have Henry! Oh, I am so excited! _Not! I put my hand out to Maggie for her to shake. It was a surrender.

"I am waving the white flag." I said.

"Say the Beatles are the best band in the world and Maggie is always right!" Maggie insisted before shaking my hand.

"What? No, this is just a surrender, Maggie! I am _not _saying it."

"Say it or I won't accept your surrender!"

"Fine! The Beatles are the _best_ band in the world and Maggie is always _right_!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Thank you, I accept your surrender!" We shook hands and the fight was over.

"Good, now who is up for an adventure?" Annie asked. She was always coming up with these wild schemes for us to do. Now that I think of it, even after she left we still found our selves in trouble. This time because of Henry and they were more dangerous. I prefer Annie's schemes now.

"Oh, an adventure! That sounds exciting! What are we going to do?" Henry asked.

"I don't know. I didn't really think of anything. You guys got any ideas?"

"Yeah, everyone meet me in the front of the building after school. I saw something strange in the museum and I think we should check it out!" Maggie whispered. Oh, great so now Maggie is in on the adventure seeking. I really need to get better friends! Oh, well as long as we don't get in trouble with the government _this _time! Or worse, my dad. What am I saying? Of course, we will get in trouble! This is Henry and Annie together! I feel a migraine coming on!

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think of this chapter? As a request, this one was longer. With out this author note it is 940 words! Cliff hanger? Sort of. Don't forget to review! No reviews equals me being depressed and that equals no more chapters for a long time! So REVIEW!**

**PS: If anyone can find the pattern in Annie and her sibling's names than you'll get… nothing, but you will be smart. Here is your clue: **_**Annie, **_**Matthew-**_**James**_**, and **_**Helen**_**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ring in the Coffin**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Annie's POV**

"_Death. It is so final. There is no going back. There is no escaping it. Perhaps it is possible to dodge it for awhile, but it always comes back. As so well put in __Final Destination__, 'In death there are no accidents, no coincidences, no mishaps, and no escapes'. Sometimes Death can come sooner than we think. Sometimes people wait for it to take them away from their terrible life."_

"Miss Erikson, daydreaming on you first day back?" Mrs. Armstrong asked…snapping me out of my memory.

"Um, yeah, sorry Mrs. Armstrong. Won't happen again."

"Be sure it doesn't…"

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

"She just seems so different and distant." I explained to Jasper. We were outside waiting for Henry and Annie to show up.

"I don't know what you mean." He expressed. Ugh, sometimes he can be completely… oblivious!

"Did you not see the Mrs. Armstrong incident?"

"Yeah, of course,"

"She totally zoned out! She never has done that before!"

"Yes, she has!"

"Not in history class!"

"I guess you're right,"

"When am I not?" I scoffed.

"Well, I mean she has been through a lot. Her father…" He started. Just then Annie and Henry showed up.

"Hey-Hey, so Maggie what's this amazing thing you wanted to show us?" Annie questioned.

"I never said it was amazing."

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Maggie reached into her purse and pulled out a box. The box was gold with white designs and a red lid. Slowly she took off the lid and pulled out a rusted silver key with a red jewel. I looked over at Annie and she gasped.

"Where did you find this?" Annie demanded, grabbing the key from Maggie and studying it. I'd never seen Annie like this. Maggie was right…she is different.

"I don't know! It was in a package for me yesterday. No letter…nothing. Do you know anything about it?"

"Yeah,"

* * *

**Henry's POV**

We all waited for an answer from Annie. Instead she just stared at the key.

"Well?" Maggie finally asked. Annie cleared her throat.

"I know where to find what it opens." She murmured.

"Where can we find it?" I asked.

"Anyone have a car? Or shall we walk?"

"My car wouldn't fit all of us," Jasper explained.

"Walk it is then!"

"Where are we going?" Maggie asked.

"To the basement," Annie uttered.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

I couldn't believe where I was going! I hadn't been there since… since never mind. I was praying that I wouldn't tear up as we walked there. Silence the whole way there. Only the sound of our feet hitting the pavement and the occasional crunch of leaves. Dead…leaves. I felt burning tears well up in my eyes. I pushed them down. "No you've cried too much! Stop!" I yelled internally. Finally, after an eternity, we reached my house.

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

I recognized the house as soon as I saw it. It was red brick with black shutters and it was Annie's house. I hadn't been here for a whole year. I didn't think they would even stay in the house.

"No one will be home. Mom's at work, Matt has chess club, and Helen is staying at a friend's house." Annie explained as she unlocked the front door. I understood where she was taking us…the basement, her dad's "Secret Lair". Annie and I use to call it that when we were younger to make people think that her dad was some sort of criminal mastermind or something. In all truth, he was a historian. He kept the things he was studying in their basement. Annie led us down the stairs and once there, I realized nothing had been moved since last time I was here. Everything in its place…as it always was with Mr. Erickson. The air was different now, it was stiff and unwelcoming. A complete change from the warm and fuzzy feeling I used to get. A lot has changed since I was last in this house.

* * *

**Yeah, I have a million reasons why this hasn't been updated in forever, but you don't want to hear them! Thanks, to my beta-reader, Lexer047! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show only this idea! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ring in the Coffin **

**Chapter Four **

* * *

**.:Annie:.**

"I've seen this key before. When I was seven, my dad found this key… I can't remember where anymore. I remember this because I told him that I wanted it because it was so pretty, especially the box." I started to explain.

"How do you know what it opens?" Jasper inquired.

"I don't, _but _I know it's down here somewhere. About two weeks before… before we left, my dad came home saying he had finally found it."

"Found what?"

"Whatever this key opens. So it's gotta be down here somewhere."

"Wouldn't it be in his office?"

"No, this wasn't for his work. He said it was top secret. And he kept top secret things down here."

"Alright then, let's get searching." Henry stated rubbing his hands together.

"Right, Mags and I will look through his notes and see if there is anything about it in here and Jazzy and Henry look around for what it opens." I instructed.

"Jazzy," Henry snorted.

"I told you to shut up about it!" Jasper hit him in the arm and they started looking around.

* * *

**.:Maggie:.**

"Man, your dad had a ton of notes." I exclaimed after flipping through about two notebooks.

"Yeah, tell me about it! And this is only the top secret stuff. He has twice this much in his office." We both laughed.

"Hey, Annie I think I found something," I started to read it out loud. "Case name: Key of Hades (came up with it myself pretty clever if I do say so myself.) Type: Top secret Found: In my briefcase. Note attached said, 'Top Secret share with no one,' Investigation reveals: The key had once belonged to…" The page was ripped there. "This seems really serious."

"I know, Henry, Jasper we need to get back upstairs. Matt will be home soon." Just as Annie shut the door Matt came barging in through the front.

"Hi, Matt, how was chess." Annie asked breathlessly.

"Fine, is Mom home yet?"

"No, she'll be home around five."

"Kay, I'll be in my room. Hey, Maggie… Bartlett."

"Erikson," Jasper made a face at him.

"Jasper, do you really have a feud with a fourteen year old?" Henry asked.

"That's a story for another time; right now we need to figure out when we can get back down to the basement." Annie explained.

"Yeah, about tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Let's see Helen has cheer, Mom has work, and I'm not sure what Matt has, but I'm sure he has something. So yeah that'll work. Now how about Mr. Yale helps Annie with her math homework?"

"Fine,"

* * *

**Okay, so I had cancelled this awhile back, but after the disturbing news of the show… I am bringing it back! Yay! I know this is really short, but I wanted to end it here. Next chapter soon… :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Unnatural History, just my plot. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ring in the Coffin**

**Chapter Five **

* * *

**.:Henry:.**

I walked down the empty school hall way, after a nice shift in the DOUM rooms. I liked the school when no one was here. It was peaceful in an odd way. Of course not as peaceful as when I meditate, but as peaceful as it can get here. As I turned the corner, I saw Annie on the floor crying. I hate crying people. People need to smile, especially Annie. She was beautiful when she smiled. Swiftly, I ran to her and sat down next to her. I sat there stupidly for a minute… I really wasn't sure what to do. Like I said, don't like crying people. Suddenly, I remembered this movie Maggie forced me to watch and fumbled to wrap my arms around Annie. She wrapped her own arms around me and buried her face into my shirt. I sat there in silence, hoping I was helping. She pulled apart, wiping the final stray tears away from her face.

"Thanks Henry," She whispered. Smiling slightly, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. I didn't like it.

"No biggie," I smiled. A question lingered in the air. I didn't dare ask… she'd tell me if she wanted to.

"You want to know why was crying," She mumbled. She can read right through me. At the moment, I couldn't tell if that was a bad thing or not.

"Only if you want to tell me, I won't even ask." She took a deep breath. I think she was contemplating whether to tell me or not.

"Maybe another time, I'm not ready yet. Besides I've only known you for what? A day? Gosh, already crying in your arms. I normally don't do that till the third day." She laughed. Normally I hated when people laughed at their own jokes (dad), but when she laughed I didn't mind. Her laugh was contagious and pretty soon we were laughing hysterically. My sides literally started to hurt. "Laughing till our sides hurt. Drat that's the fourth day! Slow it down, Henry. You're totally ruining my list to making friends!" We laughed again. I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Hey, we should probably get to your house."

"What? Oh yeah, the thingy-ma-bobber,"

* * *

**.:Annie:.**

"This is hopeless!" I muttered. We had inspected every inch of the stupid basement! And guess what we found! Nothing! _Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding!_

"Someone's optimistic!" Jasper retorted. Maggie and I giggled at his terrible joke.

"No Jasper, I think you meant pessimistic!" Henry tried to correct. Jasper rolled his eyes. I could tell he was about to blow up on him.

"Henry hun, Jasper was being sarcastic. It's like saying the opposite of what you meant to make a joke." I explained in my 'babysitter' voice.

"Oh… Ha-ha-ha! That's funny!" He smiled. "Hey, Annie… what's that?" I followed the direction of his finger.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll go check it out… Hey Henry pass me that flashlight. "

* * *

**.:Jasper:.**

Henry handed Annie a flashlight. "Hmm, seems like a bunch of junk to me!" Annie said disappointed.

"Gre-e-eat! Come on out Annie. This is probably just a waste of time." I sighed. To be honest I was bored. I know Jasper Bartlett _bored_ on a freakin' fantastical Henry Adventure! Yeah, well I'd much rather be at home watching pointless infomercials than be here. I'm _not _jealous that Henry has joined the group if that's what you're wondering! It's just that I like boring and mundane! I can handle that. Fun and crazy… eh not so much.

"Yeah, you're probably right Jasper." Annie replied.

"Aren't I always r-"A piercing scream interrupted my geniusness. "What's wrong Annie?" She ran out covered in cobwebs and other… stuff.

"There's a _coffin_ in there!" She sputtered. Coffin? Yep, I'm out!

"Jasper, come help me!" Henry was already trying to pull the darn thing out. I groaned, but helped. 'Cause that's me… Helpful, Doting Jasper. Gag!

"Guys open it! Wait no don't… wait okay yeah! In the name of history open it! I can't watch!" Annie babbled.

"We can't, it's locked! Oh, Annie the key! We solved it! The key opens the coffin! Alright! Go-o-o-o team! Let's go, Ms. Hurchawitz assigned that huge math test and we should probably be studying." I said.

"Jasper, we can't just leave it there! The mystery is still unraveling! Here's the key! Open! Open!" She began to chant. Maggie giggled and joined in. Henry smiled up at Annie and her face turned beet red. Just like that time Joseph Weekly looked at her that _one _time. Oh, my gosh! Annie has a crush on Henry! Ew, gross!

* * *

**.:Maggie:.**

Annie squealed with delight as Henry slowly opened the coffin. "What is it?" I asked, inching closer. I was slightly scared to see what it was… like a body. Dead people, not my thing. I looked over and saw nothing. "Nothing?"

"Not nothing," Henry smiled. Annie smiled.

"Okay, fill us in. I don't see any… oh, false bottom!" Jasper exclaimed. He smiled, smiled the classic Jasper smile.

"Wait, who makes a coffin with as false bottom?"

"Mobsters. Ha-ha, mobsters! Oh my gosh, mobsters!" Annie squealed. She had this thing about mobsters. Don't ask.

"Yeah, okay but why?"Jasper asked.

"Back in the twenties, mobsters would use fake coffins to export cash, alcohol, drugs, or other bodies. They would put a body in the coffin then stick other stuff in the secret compartment. Slip it right under the fuzz's nose. Oh, this is so-o-o-o exciting!" She began to jump up and down.

"Henry, is there anything in there?" Jasper asked. Henry nodded and pulled out a diamond encrusted, sapphire ring.

* * *

**Yay! Sorry about my lagging in updating. Let's just say Fanfiction is not number one on my list of a billion things going on! Any who… those coffins exist! Yeah, I'm a bit like Annie and have an obsession with mobsters! History Nerd! Okay, that's it… bye! **

**PS – Next chapter as soon as possible! : ) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Unnatural History. I only own my original characters and my plot. **


End file.
